beast_bloodfandomcom-20200213-history
Entity List
Beasts of Onada The Heroes, the Legends - C'Krusis: Colossus' Beast of Storms, an alien creature adopted by the planet after his masters abandoned him. He harnesses electricity and has long whip appendages on his arms. - Gaaruung: A toxic-based Beast whose presence alone is deadly to those immune to his toxins. He is a large, green and furry creature with large, mammoth-like tusks and spikes. - Kitamura: Affectionately nicknamed "Big Mamma Bear" or simply referred to as "Kit", she is a fire-based Beast and a master of martial arts. - Korr: The Earth Beast, notably an incredibly courageous monster, and almost a living rock. Korr has elemental control over the earth, and his geokinetic mind is among the most powerful of all Earth Beasts. - Orkan: The mysterious wind Beast, who is covered in a dense tornado. - Yakura: The aloof Frost Beast, who has elemental control over water and ice. Imbalances The Ones that Endanger - Askoros: Entities born from forest fires. While forest fires are generally a good thing, Askoros have to be taken down due to the hot ashes they spread, which creates more fire and, in turn, more Askoros. Askoros ashes, if not too hot, may be used as fertilizer, but too much of it can be unhealthy for the local wildlife. - The Hunter: A savage Beast consumed by bloodlust. - Ulldveldr: A vengeful tree spirit taking the form of a hulking golem of bark and plant matter. Legendary Beasts The Awe-Inspiring Ones - Arctus: The first Beast ever created by Colossus and ruler of Himmelen. Capable of harnessing all fire, water, earth and air elements, Arctus is the one who escorts Beasts to Himmelen after death, and may occasionally appear in the physical world in times of great need. - The Beastmaster: A "threshold guardian" who serves to test Beasts' abilities. Old Beasts The Wise Ancestors - Brosme: An immensely strong, boar-like Fire Beast, who preceded Ranshaw and taught him the basics of fighting. - Dredger: A half-plant, half-flesh Beast, predecessor of Gaaruung. - Gohm: A stoic and elderly Earth Beast, predecessor of Korr, whose fighting style revolved around being completely neutra; "waiting and listening". - Noataq: A large waterbending Beast, powerful and fatherly, who was Yakura's predecessor. Noataq was mostly recognized for his swift and powerful fighting style. Order of the Beast Blood The Warriors of Myth - Gaiyan: Affiliated with Gaaruung. Gaiyan wears a golden mask built over her split jaw, forming tusks not unlike Gaaruung’s. She has an impressive garden and a toxic aura. - Glaxion: Affiliated with Yakura. Glaxion is a mad warrior who carries a warhammer on her shoulder at all times. She has control over water and ice. - Isaarker: Affiliated with Kitamura. Isaarker is a peaceful firebender. - Korraz Thauma: Affiliated with C’Krusis. Korraz is a large, completely mute being who greatly dislikes violence. - Norke Kuruk: Affiliated with Noataq. Nor’Kuruk was a noble waterbender. Though he was a fisherman, he knew how to use his fishing harpoon as a weapon and used dual swords in conjunction with waterbending. - Yawuld: Affiliated with Orkan. Yawuld is a wind-based being, and often compared to a samurai. He enjoys harmless pranks and jokes. Colossians - Brondos: A sadistic and brutal individual who claims to perform ruthless acts for the good of the Colossian race. - Tharsten: A very powerful frost giant, who lives in mutual respect and peace with the Colossians of Kollagskar. - Wenglox: More commonly known as "Wen", he is the son of Tharsten. He has an incredibly affinity with the cold, despite not being a Beast.